


"Sssh... rest"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Caves, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fever, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just was out in the rain waiting for the bus, couldn’t read, and I thought I wanted some H/C and so I made up this little story in my mind where Extremis is malfunctioning and they get trapped in the Savage Land somehow… </p><p>Sakuratsukikage and Iloome wrote two things and I LOVE THEM BOTH THANK YOU GUYS!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1802494">Let yourself by Sakuratsukikage</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1802545">Warmth by Iloome</a></p><p> </p><p>GO READ THEM! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sssh... rest"

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Also at Tumblr](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/89108602784/i-just-was-out-in-the-rain-waiting-for-the-bus) :)


End file.
